bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon and Amy
Sheldon and Amy or "The ShAmy" first met when an online dating site paired them up as the perfect match for each other (courtesy of Howard and Raj , who secretly registered Sheldon on the site). Although she considered him to be her "kinda-sorta-boyfriend", Sheldon only considered Amy his friend ("She's a girl, she's my friend, she's not my girlfriend"). Despite their platonic closeness, there had been hints that there might be something deeper between them. There were instances where Amy showed her attraction for Sheldon and there were instances where Sheldon, despite his denial, showed his jealousy at other men's interest in Amy. They finally became official "boyfriend/girlfriend" during'' "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition". Howard first dubbed them as "Shamy". The Progress of Their Relationship Sheldon met Amy when Howard and Raj entered him on an online dating site in "The Lunar Excitation", but only because he was blackmailed with a hidden dirty sock. When they did meet in a café, Sheldon, who came there with the sole purpose of rejecting the girl he was matched with, was taken by surprise upon meeting Amy, when she acted so similar to him. Amy told him that she only signed up on the dating site to fulfil her promise to her mother that she would go on at least one date a year. Sheldon was also impressed when Amy told him that all forms of physical contact are prohibited and offered to buy her a beverage. This is seen as the starting point of their friendship as in the beginning of Season 4, it was revealed that they had been communicating with each other on a daily basis for the past four months since they first met, though they kept to texting and e-mailing. It was during this period that the pair got to know each other better and Sheldon revealed that Amy is a neurobiologist. Sheldon told a curious Penny that he and Amy are simply friends who enjoy talking about their works and science, and revealed that they are planning to procreate, albeit through clinical methods, to gift humanity with their progeny, but Penny convinced the pair to start hanging out in person, and eventually go on a date. Sheldon and Amy seemed to enjoy the date, as the main topic of discussion became about Penny's sexual partners, and he told Penny he thought the date was a good idea since he had definitely seen a new side of Amy. The pair did not continue their plan to have a baby when Penny threatened to tell on Sheldon's plan to have a baby out of wedlock to his religious mother. However, they did have an upgrade on the way they communicate. They began chatting on their webcams, and Sheldon started letting Amy come with them to The Cheesecake Factory and have lunch at Caltech's cafeteria. In return, Sheldon also visited Amy at her workplace and even went with Amy when she had to make a quick stop for feminine hygiene supplies. In the episode "The Zazzy Substitution", Sheldon and Amy had a fight over whose field is more important, which led to them terminating their relationship. Sheldon appeared to take this change well at first, but later adopted 25 cats to try and replace Amy, though he did not realize it himself. A worried Leonard called Sheldon's mother, Mary Cooper, who got them back together through reverse psychology. Sheldon proposed to Amy that they continue their friendship and attempt to resolve their differences. Amy agreed but only if Sheldon accepted 80% of the fault, he said he would go as high as 40% only, Amy told him 65% and he agreed immediately. He showed her all his cats, and discovered that they both mutually like cats before eventually giving all of them away. Later on, in "The Desperation Emanation", Amy asked Sheldon to meet her mother. After consulting with Leonard on the meaning behind her request, Sheldon thought that Amy wanted to take their relationship to the next level, which panicked him and he changed his e-mail address, phone number, mobile number, and address. Amy however, still managed to find him and sensing that he had misunderstood her initial request, set the record straight by telling him she only wanted him to pretend to be her boyfriend in front of her mother so that her mother would no longer pester her on that matter. Sheldon felt relieved at the fact that Amy had not fallen hopelessly in love with him, and she thought that idea was absurd. In "The Alien Parasite Hypothesis", Amy was hanging out with Penny and Bernadette when Zack, Penny's ex-boyfriend entered. Penny introduced him to the girls but Amy found herself responding strangely to Zack's presence, with an involuntary "hoo" sound. A clueless Amy had no idea that she was experiencing sexual arousal and when she started collecting information on her bodily function to find out the cause of it, she got Sheldon interested too. Together, the two tried to list down the possible causes of the symptoms Amy were having and when he mentioned sexual arousal, Amy finally knew. Sheldon however, appeared disturbed and refused to believe that as the cause. He was convinced it was something else such as Amy was going through menopause or had picked up an alien parasite. Amy confronted him on whether his denial was caused by his jealousy. He got upset and left Amy's workplace without answering her, mistakenly taking the cadaver brain specimen Amy was slicing instead of his sashimi along the way. He decided that since Amy has become a slave to her baser urges, they cannot be friends anymore, but Penny convinced him to help Amy with her urges. He agreed and arranged for Amy to meet Zack, but Zack's lack of intelligence turned her off. While walking home, Amy held Sheldon's hand and during the process, Sheldon did hold her hand back then let go after a second asking what she was doing and she explained it was an experiment then grabbed it again. Then, uncharacteristically, he did not pull his hand away and he let his hand be held. Shortly after, she let go because she "feels nothing." In the episode "The Agreement Dissection", Sheldon joined Bernadette, Penny and Amy for their girls night out, after Priya effectively nullified his Roommate Agreement with Leonard and tried to make him eat Greek food, which he despises, on pizza night. During the outing, Sheldon expresses his disappointment that Amy has recently been drinking and smoking cigars, stating that not a lot of scientific discoveries were made by people having bgna good time. Amy calls Sheldon "a sexy toddler" because he smells like baby powder to which Sheldon replies "I don't know how to process that." Bernadette starts to tease Sheldon that he should process it by kissing Amy. This leads to Penny questioning "Sheldon, have you ever kissed a girl?" he reveals that he hasn't with the exception of his mother, grandma, sister and an elderly nun he had to resuscitate who had passed out from heat exhaustion. When questioned if he was curious, Amy said "I'm available for experimentation" and puckered her lips in expectation. Sheldon responded by politely declining her invitation and explaining that scientists already know everything there is to know about kissing. Amy replies "blah blah blah" and kisses Penny instead. As the night progresses, Penny decides they need to take Sheldon dancing, Sheldon reveals himself to be an excellent dancer proficient in the Rumba, Waltz and Cha Cha which surprises Amy. Sheldon responds, "I don't see why that's surprising, I excel that so many things. You've had my sour-dough bread." Later on in the episode, he is seen dancing with Amy but not with Penny or Bernadette. At the end of the night, Sheldon escorts Amy back to her apartments as she is drunk. Amy invites Sheldon in for a Yoo-Hoo and he obliged, stating that no one can say no to Yoo-Hoo. Upon entering, he noticed that Amy had a smoking monkey living in her apartment. She told him that the monkey's name is Ricky, and is part of her work on nicotine-addiction study. Amy said that since she is giving the monkey emphysema, the least she could do is let him watch cable. Sheldon was impressed. They moved on to discussing his problems with Priya, and even in a drunken state, Amy gave Sheldon a good piece of advice, which was to not back down and to play dirty. Now that Sheldon had a solution to his problem with Priya, Amy states that it's time to move on their next order of business. She proceeds by leaning forward on the couch and kissing him. He responded with "fascinating" while Amy states "I hope you don't take what i'm about to do as a comment on what we just did" then she stands up, straightens her skirt and walks quickly to her bathroom to throw up. Sheldon stayed with her until she passed out on her bathroom floor. He folded a towel and put it under her head as a pillow before leaving. The next day, a hung over Amy could not remember what happened and when Sheldon told her, she was embarrassed and unsure stating "I'm not really sure where we go from here". Sheldon suggests that they treated their relationship as if it was a crashed computer and resume it to a point where they both agreed it worked. In "The Infestation Hypothesis", Sheldon got extremely bothered by Penny's new chair which she picked off from the street, as he is a germaphobe. After failing to convince Penny to get rid of the couch, he asked Amy to talk to her. Amy did not seem enthusiastic by the idea since not everybody is as germaphobe as Sheldon is. He asked her to name her price so she told him to kiss her where she has never been kissed before. A clueless Sheldon asked her back whether she meant a place like Salt Lake City. Amy told him to forget about it and agreed to go talk to Penny. In "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" Amy asked Leonard instead of Sheldon to attend a wedding with her, since Sheldon acted like a child during the last wedding they went together. Leonard agreed and Sheldon did not seem to mind it, as he was immersed with his toy train. Amy and Leonard ended up having a good time at the wedding, with Amy being able to help Leonard overcome his upset at Priya being so far away from him. However, Leonard injured his groin doing the Hokey-Pokey dance and Amy helped him by breaking the head of the ice swan so that Leonard could hold it against his pulled groin. The next morning, Sheldon gushed about his new toy train to Leonard. Leonard told him that he must have had a great night and he agreed. He in turn asked Leonard how his night was. Leonard told him that he had much more fun with Amy than he thought he would. Sheldon asked him what he meant by that and Leonard told him that Amy knew how to make a guy loosen up and have a good time, and added that his groin was still a little worse for wear. Sheldon, misunderstanding Leonard's platonic relationship with Amy, judo-chopped him on the shoulder. Leonard asked him why he did that and he told him he is sending a message that "she is not for you!" He even repeated the message again before storming off to his bedroom. In "The Isolation Permutation", Amy was left out from Bernadette and Penny's bridesmaid dress shopping. Devastated, she shut herself out from the outside world and decided to spend her time alone. Sheldon, after failing to contact her through the various means of technological communication, with the help of Leonard, decided to check up on her at her apartment. They discovered that she was weeping while playing "Everybody Hurts" on her harp. Sheldon immediately wanted to leave the place, since he did not like "weepy", but Leonard told him to step up since she is his friend. Leonard left and Sheldon stayed behind. He told her that he could not get a hold of her and she told him she wanted to be left alone. Sensing that she was upset, Sheldon asked her whether she would like to talk about what was troubling her, though she should keep in mind that he does not have a problem should she decline to do so. Amy told him about being left out by Penny and Bernadette. She then told him that at that moment, she was craving for human intimacy and physical contact. She proposed that they make love, but he counter-proposed that he would pat her head and tells her "Aw... who's a good Amy?" instead. They counter-proposed further until Amy proposed cuddling, and Sheldon relented. A few nights later, a drunken Amy called Sheldon, so he and Leonard went to find Amy drowning her sorrows at a liquor store parking lot. A drunken Amy playfully called Sheldon "Cuddles" earning a confused questioning look from Leonard, to which Sheldon replies irritably, "yes Cuddles, we cuddled, grow up Leonard." In "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition", Stuart, the comic book store owner expressed his interest in asking Amy out but wanted to know whether Sheldon is fine with it. Sheldon was fine because he thought that a noted neurobiologist like Amy would never agree to go out with someone as average as Stuart. He was wrong since Penny influenced her, by telling her that if she likes Stuart, she should give it a shot since she has been with Sheldon in a year and their relationship is going nowhere. Amy, who thinks Stuart is nice, funny, and possesses an overactive thyroid, which she finds as hot, agreed. When Sheldon found out Amy actually agreed to go out with Stuart, he started feeling jealous though he tried to hide it. He friended Stuart on Facebook just to keep tabs on his date(s) with Amy and when the guys pointed out about his jealousy, he unfriended all of them. He later went over to Penny's and asked her to go out on a date with him as a retaliation. Penny declined and told Sheldon to buck up and talk to Amy. Sheldon did so by crashing into Amy's movie date with Stuart. He tried to cover up his actual feelings by saying that he is willing to alter the paradigm of their relationship by no longer objecting if they characterize Amy as his girlfriend. Amy wants him to ask her properly but he thinks shes being impossible. He relents and asks her directly to be his girlfriend when she provokes him by leaning closer towards Stuart. She agreed and after the date, Amy found Sheldon waiting for her at her apartment with a 31-page Relationship Agreement which she thought was romantic although she felt some of the terms to be too restrictive. They are now officially a couple. In "The Shiny Trinket Maneuver", Amy revealed that as per The Relationship Agreement, their date night is on the second Thursday of the month, or the third Thursday, in a month that has five Thursdays. The episode began with Sheldon and Amy at The Cheesecake Factory on their date. Amy shared major news that an article in which she is the sole author of is going to be published on the journal Neuron. Apparently, her achievement is quite significant as it could change the nature of her field and she has been waiting for the moment for a long time. Sheldon however ignored the fact and was busy checking his Twitter, excited that he has reached 100 followers. Upset, Amy made an excuse to go wash up but left their date. Sheldon was oblivious to this fact until Penny pointed it out to him. He told her that he does not feel excited by Amy's accomplishment so Penny told him to fake it and think about koala as he is doing so, since koalas make him melt inside. After talking with Leonard, Sheldon decided to buy Amy an apology gift and enlists Penny's help to find one. They ended up buying a tiara. Later, when Sheldon wanted to present the gift to Amy, he had Penny call Amy over to her apartment, while waiting in there himself, to talk to her. Amy was upset and pointed out that she does not want to talk to him. Sheldon apologized and congratulated her on her accomplishment and told her that he is very proud of her. He even added his koala face. Amy, however, saw right through that and pointed out that she knows his koala face. Penny tries to save the situation by highlighting the fact Sheldon brought a gift for her. As she was unwrapping the gift, she told Sheldon that she thinks he is the most-shallow and self-centered person she has ever met for thinking her forgiveness could be brought with jewellery. She changed her mind when she finally saw the tiara and started squealing in excitement and asked Penny to put it on her. Penny complimented she looks beautiful and she agreed (''of course I do, I'm a princess and this is my tiara!) and proceeded to kiss Sheldon and hugged him. Sheldon hugged her back, albeit hesitantly. In "The Vacation Solution", Sheldon decided to work with Amy at her laboratory as a way to spend his vacation, deriving the idea from Richard Feynman. He expected to be given tasks that are up to par with his intelligence and thought that he would breeze right through them, given his opinion of the superiority of Physics over Biology, and the fact that he is a genius. However, Amy, despite being excited to be able to work with her boyfriend, by comparing them to Madame Curie and her husband Pierre, remained professional by setting menial tasks for Sheldon, given his inexperience in the field of Biology. Among the tasks include counting spores and washing beakers. Sheldon complained over these, even though he failed to complete any of the tasks satisfyingly and at one point accused Amy of purposely giving him those tasks to ensure that he would not show her up. Annoyed, Amy let Sheldon take over the task she was doing, which was slicing a brain. Sheldon trembled nervously, and ended up cutting his thumb before passing out at the sight of blood. Afterwards, Amy refused to work with Sheldon anymore, and after talking with Penny, Sheldon came over to her laboratory and, with Amy's insistence and pushing, he gave her a sincere apology and resumed his vacation there. In "The Werewolf Transformation", Amy revealed that the two of them have a "girlfriend-boyfriend sing-a-long night". When Sheldon was distracted on such a night due to not getting his haircut on time, Amy told him to just let his hair grow out a little, because she thought he would look sexy with it. Sheldon refused. Amy dismissed herself to use her toothbrush. After showing up at her doorstep at 3 a.m. in the morning with his bongos, and actually spent the night there (he slept on the couch, even though she offered her bed several times), Sheldon finally agreed to let Penny cut his hair. He did so with the persuasion of Amy, who told him there is not any hair on her body she would not let Penny trim. In "The Weekend Vortex", Sheldon agreed to attend Amy's Aunt Flora's 93rd birthday party, after she followed all the protocols regarding traveling as per The Relationship Agreement. However, he was swayed on his decision when the guys planned to have a 48-hour Star Wars online gaming marathon. Amy was adamant that he kept his word, and Sheldon reluctantly agreed to keep his word. However, before they began their journey, Sheldon brought along his laptop and planned to still join the online game although he would be at the party, even at the expense of ignoring any of her family members who might want to talk to him. Agitated, Amy sarcastically told him that if gaming meant that much to him, he should stay with his friends. He did not get her meaning and decided to stay. Amy had an awful time at the party and later confided in Penny about how much Sheldon hurt her. Penny advised her to make a scene but Amy failed to keep up the ruse about leaving Sheldon for Arman, the miniature horse breeder. Penny eventually told Sheldon the truth. Sheldon decided to make it up back to Amy by offering her "Cooper Coupons", which listed down the things that he was willing to do for her. Penny thought Amy wouldn't be brought so easily but Amy picked a coupon that she thought redeemed him. The Coupon allowed her to spent an afternoon with him at the science centre where he would point out all their mistakes In "The Launch Acceleration", Sheldon and Amy had their monthly Date Night at her apartment. Sheldon was caught by surprise at Amy's request for progress on their relationship, following in the footsteps of their friends' relationships. As expected, Sheldon turned down the idea immediately, thinking that they could not progress faster than they are going. However, Amy was certain that despite Sheldon's reluctance, if she plays her cards right, she could get what she wants. Amy decided to use her skills in Neurobiology to transfer his emotional attachments that he had formed growing up to her. She started by setting-up their Date Night to accommodate Sheldon's likes, such as playing Super Mario Brothers theme song, serving him Strawberry Quik and spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it. Her plans seemed to work well because Sheldon thought that they should do it more often. Later on in the episode, Sheldon starts playing poorly at chess and confesses to Leonard that Amy had started an experiment involving him. He explained that she had managed to allow him to be an Amtrak junior conductor for the day, when it was supposedly only open for children, and he got to blow the whistle. He admitted to Leonard that he was having affectionate feelings for her and kept thinking about her at inappropriate times though they only consist of objects forming the pattern of Amy's dandruff on her shoulders. At the end of the episode, Leonard caught the couple playing Doctor, Star Trek style, with Amy even dressed up in a blue Star Trek medical uniform, and Sheldon as the patient lying flat on the couch. Sheldon tells Leonard that he is in hell,but then tells Amy "Don't stop". In "The Countdown Reflection", we can see Amy strongly hinting that she wants to make progress in their relationship. While waiting for Howard and Bernadette's chance to be married in City Hall (which does not actually occur) she asks if being there makes Sheldon think, an innuendo that, naturally, he misses entirely. During the wedding ceremony, Amy is obviously disappointed that Sheldon's entire speech centers on how he is happy by himself. We can see in the end of the episode, however, that Sheldon has, at the very least, a subconscious need for Amy and his relationship with her and that he is not, as he claims, entirely complete in himself when he reaches for her hand for comfort as they watch Howard's rocket launch into space. At the beginning of season six, Amy and Sheldon are shown regularly dating each other. In "The Date Night Variable", Sheldon invites Raj along for their second anniversary dinner much to Amy's annoyance. After Raj leaves, Amy demands a statement from the heart from Sheldon or she was leaving him. Sheldon provided some paraphrased romantic dialogue from the first Spider-Man movie. Amy says that she'll "take it". In "The Decoupling Fluctuation" episode, Amy confides to her girlfriends that she has a plan to marry Sheldon in four years, but don't tell him that because he is still a flight risk. Also while at the movies, Amy requires Sheldon to now hold her hand though Sheldon thinks the idea is silly and unhygienic. Amy discovers that Sheldon has hired a pretty assistant that he failed to mention was a girl in "The Higgs Boson Observation". First she and Penny break into Sheldon's office trying to catch them together. In the cafeteria they see that she is flirting with Leonard. Amy relaxes and tells Penny that that skank is her problem. In "The Habitation Configuration", Amy is directing an episode of Fun with Flags guest starring Wil Wheaton. While not liking his acting, the two get into an argument and Amy leaves. Sheldon is first caught in the middle and then naively thinks that Amy is solving the problem by leaving. He eventually learns that he should support Amy in disagreements. In "The Parking Spot Escalation", Amy backs up Sheldon in his fight for Howard's parking place, helping him put his name back on the space and leaving her car parked in it. After she finds it towed she confronts Bernadette and ends up smashing her bestie, Penny, in her face breaking her nose. The next episode The Fish Guts Displacement, Sheldon finds Amy has the flu and she asks him to take care of her per their Relationship Agreement. At first Sheldon says that that is meant for her to take care of him when he is sick and then leaves. Moments later Sheldon has a change of heart and tells her that they have a written agreement and that he cares about her well being so he will take care of her. Later when he finds that her temperature hasn't gone down, he tells he that she isn't trying. Amy complains about his bed side manner and just wants to go to sleep. Sheldon says that that is not acceptable because he isn't through taking care of her. He still has to put a damp rag on her forehead, sing to her (probably Soft Kitty) and rub Vick's vapor rub on her chest. Surprised, Amy sits up, and suggests they start with the vapor rub. Sheldon tells her that it may tingle not realizing the sexual implications and Amy replies that she is counting on that. A few days later, Bernadette visits her and learns that Amy is feeling fine and is enjoying Sheldon taking care of her, especially since he has started bathing her. A couple of days later, Sheldon has the results of a cheek swab which says that she is no longer sick. Amy apologizes. Sheldon is disappointed because he thought their relationship was based on trust and mutual respect. He says that she needs to be punished so that that doesn't happen again. She thinks she should not be allowed to see the next Star Trek movie, but Sheldon feels that that is too harsh a punishment. He states in an ideal world she would be put in stocks in public, but thinks that he probably needs a permit for it. Instead, he decides to spank her, a punishment he had seen his father perform on his brother. However, she seems to enjoy it saying "oh my", Sheldon picks up on it and he tells her off. She replies that maybe he should spank her harder then and missing the sexual innuendo Sheldon replies "perhaps I will." The bathing, spanking, and chest rubbing shows how Sheldon has become more comfortable with touching Amy. In "The Cooper/Kripke Inversion", Sheldon lies to Kripke about sleeping with Amy after Kripke performs better than him on a project they were working on together. Also, Sheldon enjoys being held and consoled by Amy when he is very upset about Kripke. When Penny asked if their relationship would ever become physical, Sheldon replied, "It's a possibility." In "The Spoiler Alert Segmentation" Leonard moves out and Amy tries to convince him that she would be his ideal new roommate. She is familiar with all his habits and his personalities quirks that others find rage inducing, she thinks are cute as a button. Sheldon is uncomfortable with this much increased intimacy with Amy, but can't argue with her logic. Sheldon learns from Penny that she doesn't want Leonard to move in with her. Sheldon finally tells Amy that she can't move in and that it's Penny's fault. After Amy confronts Penny, Penny tells Sheldon he needs to tell Amy he doesn't want to live with her instead of blaming it on Penny. Amy calls Sheldon a coward, which he agrees with and Amy states than she should more in with Penny to teach Sheldon a lesson. In "The Tangible Affection Proof" Sheldon has Alex buy Amy her Valentine's Day gift. He rejects Alex's first and second option and she does such a great job with the third option, the signed brain cell print, that Sheldon keeps it for himself. Amy shows up for their dinner plans and decides to cancel valentine's day altogether. She tells him that they'll eat pizza and watch one of his Star Trek/War movies since that is what he'd prefer and love to do on Valentine's day. Sheldon decides to still give Amy her gift for her kind gesture, he shows Amy that she is now his emergency point of contact at the university. He tells Amy that if hes had a stroke that she would be the one he wanted by his side which almost sends Amy into tears. This shows her importance to Sheldon and she hugs him tightly. In "The Love Spell Potential" after Amy was upset about the notion that their characters should have sex, as it was not going to happen in real life, Sheldon was sent to comfort her. Although initially unwilling, he listened to her complain about how the others thought there relationship was a joke. Sheldon responded by saying he didn't think that. Amy asked him if they would ever have an intimate relationship. Sheldon sat down and told her before he met her he wasn't interested in being intimate with anyone. Amy prompted him to see if he felt any differently now, and he admitted it was a possibility between them. This didn't really cheer her up, so he explained to her, that although it didn't feel like it to her, to him it did feel really intimate, Amy knew this, but said she just wished she could have more. Sheldon managed to cheer her up, by pointing out that they had only known each other for three years and they were already in bed with each other (technically sitting on Sheldon's bed). Amy said they should go back to the others, but Sheldon stopped her, and very calmly pointed out that as they had had love spell put on their characters in the game, it would only be right to carry it on. And so alone in his room, away from all others, he allowed her to experience a form of virtual intimacy, using a dice to decide what to do next, upon getting a throw she didn't like he was willing to break the rules and throw again (which for him is quite impressive), the two were still playing a while later, and had apparently progressed a long way when Leonard and Penny go to check on them. Relationship Trivia *Sheldon's first date is with Amy, in "The Robotic Manipulation", with Penny as their chauffeur. *They are each other's first boyfriend and girlfriend. *They are each other's first kiss, although the issue is debatable regarding whether or not Sheldon's first kiss is Amy. In "The Maternal Congruence", Leonard's drunken mother, Beverly Hofstadter, kissed Sheldon. He did not respond out of shock. Similarly, in "The Agreement Dissection", a drunken Amy kissed Sheldon. This time, he did kiss her back, even commenting the experience as fascinating. In "The Shiny Trinket Maneuver", an overjoyed Amy kissed Sheldon after he gave her a tiara. So far, neither of these kisses was initiated by Sheldon. Even the writers responded differently to the issue. During the San Diego Comic Con 2011, it was revealed that Steven Molaro believes Beverly is Sheldon's first kiss. However, Bill Prady believes it is Amy. Bill even posted on his Twitter regarding this issue that Beverly did not count because he did not kiss her back. *Sheldon will take suggestions and criticism from Amy and will apologize to her which he rarely does with the rest of the gang. *During Howard's launch into space, Sheldon took Amy's hand, which is the first time in their relationship that Sheldon was the party initiating a physical contact. *Amy told Bernadette that she thinks Sheldon's eidetic memory is sexy. *Although in quite a different way, Sheldon seems to hold about as much affection for Amy as she does for him, as she is only one he will let change his mind if he is dead set against something, the only one he will (albeit reluctantly) comfort by cuddling, the only who he lets criticize him, the only one he doesn't act condescending to (except for his idol, Stephen Hawking) and the only one who he will regularly break his own rules for. *She is also the only one he will allow criticize things he enjoys, although this still annoys him. *Amy is the only person who has ever made Sheldon criticize himself, and the only one he has admitted he thinks is better than him (admittedly he was drunk at the time, but the point still stands). *In "The Cooper/Kripke Inversion", when asked if he would ever become physical with Amy, he responds by saying it's a possibility. *Amy is only person he doesn't seem to mind being in his bedroom. Gallery Tbbt S5 ep 10.jpg|Sheldon asking Amy to be his girlfriend Big kiss.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first kiss Shamy cuddle.jpg|Sheldon becoming Amy's snuggle bunny Amy-with-sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at his apartment Amy Farrah Fowler (Mayim Bialik).jpg|Sheldon buying Amy tepid water during their first meeting Sheldon amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's "reconciliation" as provoked by Sheldon's mother Sheldon&amy.jpg|Amy reading out the terms in the Relationship Agreement as Sheldon prepares his notary stamps Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Boo boos and ouchies.png|Amy having to take care of Sheldon's "Boo-boos and Ouchies" as per the Relationship Agreement Shamy making fun of brian greene.png|Sheldon and Amy make fun of Brian Greene during one of their outings Amy puckers up.jpg|Amy puckers up so that Sheldon can experiment kissing with her Shamy handholding.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first hand-holding, a result of Amy grabbing Sheldon's hand for experimentation Amy pointing out sheldon emotional equivalence to normal people.jpg|Amy points out that despite Sheldon's intelligence, his emotional intelligence is no different than that of normal people Amy and sheldon salt lake city suggestion.jpg|Amy wants Sheldon to kiss her where she has never been kissed before in return for a favor from her Shamy's first date.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first date with Penny as a "chaperone"/driver Shamy's first meeting.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first meeting Shamy first break up.jpg|Sheldon and Amy first big fight revolving around whose field of study is more superior leading to their "break-up" Shamy experiment.jpg|Amy manages to convince Sheldon to engage in social science experiment regarding the spreading of rumors Shamy dancing.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first dance together Shamy and cats.jpg|Sheldon gives away his cats with the help of Amy after the two reconciled with the help from Sheldon's mother Shamy cage loan.jpg|Amy has a cage available for Sheldon's usage as a result of one of the monkeys slipping on a banana peel and breaking its neck Counterfactuals.png|Sheldon and Amy playing Counterfactuals with Leonard Leonard, she is not for you! Not for you!.jpg|Sheldon tells Leonard to back off from Amy with a simple "She is not for you, not for you!" Sheldon's enemies list.jpg|Sheldon shows Amy his list of mortal enemies Sheldon aka Cuddles.jpg|Despite the awkwardness and the hesitance, Sheldon readily becomes Amy's "Cuddles" Sheldon's bazinga at amy.png|Sheldon pulls off one of his famous Bazinga moments at Amy Mrs Cooper uses reverse psychology on the Shamy.jpg|Mary Cooper uses reverse psychology to reconcile Sheldon and Amy Amy tells Sheldon he is not screwed.jpg|Amy assures Sheldon that he is not screwed and that she has not fallen head over heels for him Second base is right there.jpg|Amy tries to get Sheldon to go "second base" as they are cuddling, much to his dismay The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Sheldon and Amy on their date after becoming an official couple at The Cheesecake Factory Amy kisses Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's second kiss The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy hugs.jpg|Amy hugs Sheldon The shiny trinket maneuver Amy's Tiara reaction.jpg|Amy loves the tiara The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy.jpg|Amy thinks Sheldon is shallow and self-centered BBT - Huge pretzel.jpg|Sheldon and Amy dress up as they record Sheldon's YouTube show BBT - Fun with Flags board.jpg|Sheldon and Amy discuss his idea for his new YouTube show Sheldon and Amy move on to other work.png|Amy lets Sheldon count for spores Sheldon getting ready to work in Amy's lab.png|Sheldon begins his vacation by working with Amy The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab 3.jpg|Sheldon says biologists are mean, much to Amy's chagrin The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab.jpg|Amy continues her work as Sheldon had to wash the beakers S5EP09 - Sheldon with Lovey Dovey.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and Lovey-Dovey The weekend vortex howard, amy and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy with Howard The weekend vortex amy and sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in a discussion The weekend vortex amy and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon tries to back out on his words to attend Amy's Aunt Flora's birthday party Twv- Shamy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy get ready to go to her aunt's party Twv- Shamy 3.jpg|Sheldon begs Amy to let him join the online gaming marathon Twv- Shamy 2.jpg|Amy is not happy with Sheldon's plan to continue gaming at her aunt's party The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's date night at her apartment The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon is pleasantly surprised at what Amy has prepared for him for dinner The Countdown Reflection Shamy.jpg|Amy in her maid of honor dress with Sheldon at The Cheesecake Factory The launch acceleration Sheldon and Amy Star Trek.jpg|Sheldon gets Amy to wear a Star Trek medical uniform Sheldon amy hands.jpg|Sheldon creates a huge progress in his relationship with Amy, by initiating their hand-holding S6EP01 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Second anniversary date. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Amy and Stuart.jpg|A happy Amy's hand is held by Sheldon. Amy11.jpg|Howard stares in wonder about this couple. Amy10.jpg|Amy thinking about Sheldon. Kat6.jpg|Playing Counter Factuals - a game only they can play since they need to know how the other thinks. Dance2.jpg|Amy giving Sheldon advice. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy .jpg|Sheldon and Amy in his kitchen TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 3.jpg|Amy listening to Sheldon's explanation TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy cannot seem to agree with each other Andy.jpg|Raggedy Ann and Raggedy C3PO S6EP05 - Sheldon with Amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy looking at his screen. S6EP07 - Sheldon giving Amy a box.png|Sheldon gets Amy a Star Trek DVD set to watch. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Amy.png|Sheldon gets Amy a Star Trek DVD set to watch. Sp10.jpg|Parking space war. Sp8.jpg|Parking space war. Sp2.jpg|Parking space war. Sp1.jpg|Parking space war. De13.jpg|Discussing meeting Amy's mother. De12.png|Discussing meeting Amy's mother. De10.jpg|Playing their game "Counter Factuals". De8.png|Discussing meeting Amy's mother. Sick3.png|Amy getting ready for some treatment from Sheldon Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io3 250.jpg|Amy comforting an upset Sheldon. Pix13.jpg|Amy thanks him for the tiara. Pix12.png|Sheldon holding Amy's hand for the first time. AmyStunned.jpg|Amy's reaction to Sheldon's Spider-Man "statement from the heart". Lrt4.jpg|Amy discussing moving in with Sheldon. Lert6.jpg|Penny is why we can't be happy. Lert5.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with her boyfriend. Denial2.jpg|Amy wants to help Sheldon. Denial1.jpg|Working on Sheldon's obsessions. Spell12.jpg|Playing D&D together. Spell8.jpg|Discussing their relationship. Spell9.jpg|Sheldon getting intimate with Amy through D&D. Category:Relationships Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Amy Farah Fowler Category:Sheldon Cooper Category:Sheldon's Women